


Naruto's Sick!

by In_Times_Of_Crisis_We_Unite



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Times_Of_Crisis_We_Unite/pseuds/In_Times_Of_Crisis_We_Unite
Summary: Just a two-shot of Sasuke finding a sick Naruto on the blonde's birthday. May be OOC, no yaoi. Better summary inside.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A two-shot that takes place before Sasuke leaves Konoha. It's October 10th and for some reason, Naruto doesn't go to training that morning. But Kakashi went on a mission and Sakura doesn't care since that means she can go on a date- or hang out with Sasuke at the festival she means to say. Sasuke, on the other hand, pretends not to care even though he is slightly worried about his blond rival. After all, how is Sasuke suppose to train with only Sakura. Still, Sasuke doesn't know how to approach people and take care of others, so can Sasuke help the blond dobe correctly?
> 
> Warning: This is NOT YAOI! Sorry, but I don't write yaoi and if you like that sort of stuff...well, please forgive me then. Also I do not own Naruto since I'm not nearly as great a writer as Misashi Kishimoto. Just a two-shot. Please enjoy and review!  
> Thoughts= Italics

"Sasuke-kun! Are you ready to start training?" Sasuke looked over at the cherry-blossom haired girl giving him a super bright smile and wave.

Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh before asking the overly-cheerful girl, "Where's Kakashi and the dobe at?"

Sakura put one fist under her chin and waved the other hand at Sasuke while telling him, "Oh come one Sasuke, without them here we can finally go on a date." She let out a small yelp as Sasuke began to walk back towards his home. Quickly grabbing his arm, Sakura chuckled nervously and quickly told him, "Kakashi-sensei went on a mission and I have no clue where Naruto is because he never showed up to train." Sasuke raised an eyebrow to her response. Sure Naruto could be annoying sometimes, but never had Naruto not come to practice. Sighing, Sasuke began walking away from Sakura once again. Confused, Sakura quickly exclaimed, "Wait a minute! Where are you going Sasuke-kun?!" Sasuke stopped and looked back giving her an "are you serious right now" look. Sakura allowed a flush as she explained quickly, "W-well I mean, we can train together right? And then maybe, I mean if you want to, maybe we can go to the festival for the defeat of the Kyuubi. You know celebrate the fourth Hokage's victory?" Sakura sweat-dropped as Sasuke gave her a blank stare. Quickly pondering in her head of what to do to get Sasuke to stay, she jumped out at the sudden sigh that Sasuke had let out.

"Listen Sakura," Sasuke started, "Not that it doesn't sound interesting or anything to train with you or something, I'm going to check on the dobe." Seeing Sakura's face twist into confusion, Sasuke continued, "Naruto's never skipped training, so I'm just going to check and make sure our third teammate's not dead or anything okay? I'll see you later Sakura."

Sakura politely smiled before answering, "Oh okay, that makes sense. I'll see you later Sasuke-kun." But inside Sakura's head...,  _Cha! You better have a good reason for interrupting my time with Sasuke-kun, Naruto or you may END UP dead or something!_

Sasuke sighed as he continued along the road, heading towards Naruto's house. Sasuke quietly frowned.  _Honestly, here I was hoping to have a good punching bag, but Naruto goes and disappears. He better have a really good reason for missing our time to spar._ Blinking, Sasuke realized he was at the dobe's house. His face turned into a small scowl as he saw the graffiti all over the blonde's house. Even though Sasuke did not know why people always wrecked Naruto's house, he did know that the blond had a lot of problems with the other citizens. Still, the only possible reason that Sasuke could see why people would possibly destroy the hyperactive teammate's house was because of Naruto being such a prankster, but that reason didn't deserve the abuse that the poor blond received either. Sasuke had tried asking his teammate about the abuse before, but Naruto only seemed to tense and shut his mouth. As soon as the moment became strained, Sasuke was forced to change the subject because he was unable to take the silence and pained atmosphere that radiated from the usually cheerful knucklehead. After that, the subject was never brought up again; Naruto never wanting to talk about his situation and risk losing his teammates, and Sasuke for fear of losing his best friend. Even if Sasuke would never admit it, he was glad that Naruto was his teammate considering his other teammate was so obsessed with gaining his attention like every other girl in the village.

*Crack* Slowly, Sasuke frowned as he looked down at the glass under his feet.  _It's also weird that even though everyday Naruto's house is messed up but today, October tenth, seems to be destroyed even more so than usual. I wonder if that's why the dobe didn't come to training today._ Sasuke gave a quick kick, forcing the glass off his teammate's porch.  _There's definitely a possibility that I could be right..._

Knocking on the door, Sasuke called out, "Hey dobe, are you here?"...No answer. Sasuke nearly growled, but regained his Uchiha  composure beforehand and called out, "Hey dobe you missed training." Moving slightly, Sasuke frowned at how awkward he felt. After all, he didn't want to say he was worried about the dobe because Uchihas never worried, but on the other hand, he really wanted to know what was so bad that the blond skipped out on training.

Sasuke jumped slightly when the door opened up. At Naruto's appearance, Sasuke froze slightly. Anybody would have been shocked with Naruto's image. The shinobi looked terrible; he was paler than normal with bags under his eyes and looked incredibly weak.

Naruto looked surprised to see Sasuke but simply plastered a fake smile onto his face before attempting to cheerfully ask, "Sasuke-jerk, what are you doing here? Isn't there traini-?"

In the midst of his question, Naruto began coughing and nearly fell, only to be caught by a quick reacting Sasuke. Sasuke quietly frowned while helping Naruto stand and rubbing soothing circles on the blonde's back. "Easy dobe, you look terrible. Come on; let's get you over to your bed."

Before Sasuke could even let out an exasperated sigh, Naruto began to weakly struggle against his raven-haired teammate. "Let me go you jerk, I'm fine! I can-." Once again Naruto began coughing harshly and started to fall again. Sasuke quickly swooped up the blond bridal style and began carrying him to his bed.

"Quit struggling, dobe; you need to relax. You're obviously too sick to be moving around anywhere." Naruto opened his mouth to retort against Sasuke, but was cut off, "Relax, Naruto, even you deserve a break every once and a while."

Instantly Naruto stilled with surprise in Sasuke's arms. "S-Sasuke, did you just call me N-Naruto?"

Sasuke blinked before slowly nodding his head. "Yeah I guess I did." Carefully, Sasuke set the sick blond onto his bed before continuing, "Listen training was cancelled today because Kakashi went on a mission, and well, I refuse to train alone with Sakura." With a shrug of his shoulders Sasuke added, "Since I don't have anything to do anyways, I'll stay here and take care of you. You can't stay home by yourself in this condition." Sasuke could see Naruto start to counter with always being alone, but once again cut him off, "Listen dobe, we're teammates! And even though I'll never say it to anyone, we're also..."

Blinking carefully at Sasuke, Naruto pursed his lips together and smartly asked, "What did you say?"

Sasuke felt a full blush spread across his face as he yelped, "Friends! We are also friends! Okay dobe?" Risking a glance, Sasuke looked over at his sick friend who now had a blush tinting his cheeks as well. Gently pushing the boy down onto the bed, Sasuke continued, "Anyways lay down, and I'll take care of you dobe. Have you eaten anything yet?"  A shake of Naruto's head no with his mouth beginning to open, before Sasuke continued, "And you haven't had anything to drink or sleep. What about medicine?" Naruto shook his head no once again, lightly.

The blond watched his raven-haired friend get up to start getting the different materials as Naruto quietly said, "Neh Sasuke, I don't really want anything to eat. I just er, well you know... And I don't have any medicine either..." Sasuke looked at Naruto with surprise before going over to the bathroom to validate the blonde's words.

After seeing that Naruto was telling the truth, Sasuke came back and replied, "I guess I'll have to go get some medicine later then or something. And don't even try it; I know you don't want to, but you have to get something in you dobe. You look terrible. Now get some rest for a little, but first," Sasuke handed Naruto a glass of water, "drink some of this. Then, go to sleep for a while and I'll wake you up when I finish some soup." The blond gave a light nod, drank some water, and curled into his blankets while closing his eyes.

Before drifting to sleep, Naruto quietly whispered, "Sasuke," the older boy looked back onto the sick blond that was on top of the bed, "thank you."

A tiny smile graced the Uchiha's face as he simply hummed a response and got to work making soup; allowing the blue-eyed boy to get some well deserved rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the promised next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy :)
> 
> Reminder, Italics= thoughts

Sasuke sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time as he stared at the snoring blond with a hot bowl of soup in his hand. He had finally finished making the soup and had decided to wake the dobe up when he realized he didn't exactly have the heart to do so.  _Nobody could have the heart to wake up Naruto right now,_ his stubborn side whispered in his head. Though deep in his head, Sasuke detested how weak his best friend and rival looked at the moment. Even as Naruto slept, Sasuke could tell how bad Naruto's condition was. The blond shinobi's body shivered every five seconds; the blonde's breathing seemed to be labored and showed off just how sick he was, and small whimpers arose every once in a while as he slept. Carefully placing the soup on the drawer next to Naruto's bed, Sasuke sighed and placed a hand on Naruto's forehead to feel the boy's fever. He winced at the heat radiating off the boy.  _This can't be a cold, it seems a lot worse._ Sasuke frowned while in thought before coming to a realization.  _Wait a minute, now that I think about it Naruto hasn't had any medicine. That's probably why his symptoms are this terrible, not to mention lack of food and probably even water. I hate to have to wake him, but at least he might start feeling better if he eats something and starts hydrating._

Making up his mind, the raven-haired shinobi reached over and gently shook the blonde's shoulder. "Naruto, wake up. The soup is ready." Instead of doing as asked, Naruto let out a small noise resembling a groan and continued sleeping. A tick mark appeared on the Uchiha's head as his annoyance became apparent. Still trying to be gentle, Sasuke gently shook Naruto again and this time a little louder, "Hey idiot, wake up. Your soup is ready." Once again, Naruto attempted to shove Sasuke off and Sasuke felt himself about to snap, not used to having to be patient with anyone when a noise made its way to Sasuke's ears. Sasuke froze as he realized that the noise was not a groan, but a whimper that had sounded. The Uchiha looked down worriedly at his teammate as he realized that the blond was having a nightmare. As the blond whimpered again, Sasuke didn't hesitate to wake the blond, "Naruto, wake up. Hey wake up, you idiot." When Sasuke was answered with a loud whine and lots of shivering, Sasuke snapped with remembrance of what his own nightmares could do to him, "Naruto, wake up right now!"

The effects were instant as Naruto's eyes shot open, and he flew into a sitting position. Sasuke watched cautiously as the blond took deep, troubling breaths to calm himself. Sasuke couldn't help but wince; not only was Naruto incredibly sick, but he was also having terrible nightmares. He couldn't even begin to imagine...

"S-Sasuke…" Sasuke looked at the younger boy and felt his heart break slightly at the sight. He had never seen his loud, rambunctious teammate so fragile and terrified.

Smiling weakly, Sasuke sat beside Naruto on his bed and whispered softly, "It's okay, Naruto. It was just a nightmare, you're safe." He watched as the blond took in his surrounding and relaxed just a tiny bit. Seeing that Naruto was still rattled up, Sasuke moved closer while grabbing the bowl of soup he had made. "You were sleeping. Remember? I'm here to take care of you because you got sick."  _Like an idiot._ At the present moment, Sasuke found it a good idea not to tease the seriously freaked out and sick boy. Carefully placing a hand on Naruto's back and rubbing small circles on it, Sasuke moved closer and handed the blond his soup. It's okay, Naruto, I promise. I won't let anything happen to you. Now, why don't you eat some soup? It should help you regain a little strength back." Naruto looked at Sasuke carefully for a moment before slowly taking the soup in his own hands. And although clearly freaked out (if the blonde's wide baby blue eyes and shaking were anything to go by), Naruto carefully leaned towards Sasuke and began to relax and quietly eat his soup.

As Naruto began eating, Sasuke felt himself relax- glad that his best friend was feeling a bit better and beginning to refuel a bit more of his energy. _After he finishes eating, he's going to need some medicine though. But what should I do? I don't really feel comfortable with leaving the dobe by himself so I could simply go pick up some medicine. He can hardly sit-up with just how sick he is, let alone walk around. Not to mention that his nightmares are beginning to get the best of him as well. But what else can I do…?_

As if on cue, there was knock on the door- startling Sasuke out of his thoughts and scaring Naruto half to death. Luckily, Sasuke braced one arm around the blond and the other hand grabbed the bowl of hot soup, before Naruto spilled and burned himself with it. "It's okay, Naruto; it's just the door. Keep eating; I'll see who it is."

"But…" Sasuke looked at Naruto in surprise, at both the fact that Naruto had finally spoke and the fact at how weak the knucklehead's voice sounded. Sasuke's eyes softened knowing that Naruto was worrying over the fact that it could be one of the more hostile villagers looking to hurt Naruto.

Leaning down to Naruto's level, Sasuke looked straight into Naruto's eyes with a stern expression. "It'll be fine. You and I both know that I'm more than capable of handling anyone who may want to hurt you, right?" Though looking hesitant, the blond nodded and Sasuke gave a half smile (because Uchihas don't full-on smile). "Good, now stay put."

With that, Sasuke got up and walked over to the door before opening it. He blinked in surprise at his guest. "Sakura?"

Said girl looked up in complete surprise whilst shouting, "Sasuke-kun! You're still here? Well of course you're still here, you're standing right in front of me after all. But I'm so glad! I've been looking everywhere for you and…"

"Sakura, calm down for a minute." Sasuke winced and looked worriedly at Naruto, who was thankfully not freaking out but watching them curiously. Looking back at Sakura, Sasuke sighed softly at her confusion. "Listen Sakura, the dobe is pretty sick and I don't think your yelling and babbling is helping his condition at all. Trust me, the dobe doesn't need a headache on top of everything else." Sakura pouted lightly, but did stay quiet. Sasuke opened his mouth to tell her to leave when an idea struck, "Actually Sakura, do you think you could do me a favor?"

"Of course, Sasuke-kun! I would do anything for you!" The Uchiha smirked, knowing that indeed she might not do a favor for Naruto, but she would definitely do a favor for her Sasuke-kun.

"Good. Then, I need you to run down to any one of the stores that's open and buy some medicine for the dobe. Any remedies that will help a cold will be just fine, and make sure to buy lots of it too. Thanks Sakura." The pink-haired girl froze in surprise, but nodded before heading out to buy the blond knucklehead some medicine. Sasuke relaxed now that another problem had been solved. He had begun to walk back into his teammate's house when he spotted three men out of the corner of his eye. What caught Sasuke's attention was the fact that the three men were not only completely drunk, but also the fact that they were watching Naruto's house with not-so-innocent looks on their faces. Normally, this would not bother Sasuke, since the Uchiha knew Naruto could manage to protect himself. However…

Sasuke glanced back at Naruto and frowned at Naruto's still vulnerable state, the boy looked exhausted and could barely even handle soup at the present moment. Sighing, Sasuke carefully eyed the three men. "Dobe, I'll be right back. I just want to check something outside real quick." Naruto looked at Sasuke before nodding softly and continued eating his soup.

Sasuke turned around and made his way down the steps just as the three men began walking towards Naruto's house. Villager one smirked lightly at the Uchiha. "Hello Sasuke-san, we thought we should warn you to head on out of here. We'll take care of your bratty, little teammate for you."

Villager two, on villager one's right side, cackled. "Yeah we'll make sure he gets lots of rest right, Karuma?" Karuma, villager three, who was on the right of villager one, smirked and nodded in response.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously at the three villagers before him. "Sorry, but I'll have to respectfully decline. That's my teammate you guys are talking about, and I'll ask that you show a little respect for him."

Villager one frowned and gave a shake of his head. "Sasuke-san it's fine; you don't have to force yourself to defend it. We all know you had no choice but to be on the same team as it because of the Third Hokage." Without warning villager one suddenly found himself on his back, looking up at Sasuke in a daze. All three villagers froze as they realized the great Uchiha Sasuke had just punched one of them.

"I said treat HIM with respect. He has more courage, morals, loyalty, and a far bigger heart than any of you three boneheads put together. He is a great shinobi, and I'm happy to call him my teammate." _Though I will never say it to him out loud._ "I'm only going to say this once: get lost." The three trembling figures whimpered before sprinting away as fast as possible. "And don't EVER let me catch you around Naruto again."

Sasuke let out a hmph before going back up his teammate's steps and reentering the blonde's apartment. He relaxed and let a small smile grace his face as he saw the blond sleeping soundly once again. Continuing to walk forward, Sasuke went over to Naruto and placed his right hand onto Naruto's forehead once again. _Still has a fever, but it's gone down slightly at least. Though not as much as I would like it to go down… It can't be helped; he could really use some medicine._ Carefully, Sasuke picked up the bowl and began to put it in the sink, though not without frowning at the barely eaten content. _He hardly ate a thing; goes to show how sick he's feeling._ As Sasuke began to turn back towards Naruto, a small note caught the edge of Sasuke's eye. Turning to face whatever had caught his eye, Sasuke found his jaw dropping to the ground. Clenching his fist and gritting his teeth, Sasuke let a quiet growl. _That idiot! Why doesn't he ever tell us anything? I get Sakura, but he should at least talk to Kakashi and me._ Close to the door was a calendar, and today's date had circled in red: "MY BIRTHDAY, CELEBRATION TIME XD."

* * *

"Ugh… I feel like…"

"An idiot?" Naruto's eyes shot open at Sasuke's voice. The blond made sure to stay lying in bed as he tilted his head to look at Sasuke. The raven-haired teenager was sitting backwards on a chair, keeping a watchful eye on his "idiot" of a teammate. Naruto frowned as he noted how angry Sasuke looked, for some reason unknown. "Sakura should be back soon with some medicine; it should help you feel a bit better." Naruto simply nodded in response. Awkwardly looking around, Naruto couldn't help but wince at the awkward atmosphere that had taken over the room.

It continued for a while before Naruto carefully asked, "Sasuke, are you mad…at something?" Naruto glanced uneasily at Sasuke as he waited for an answer, watching as Sasuke's frown only deepened.

"No, not something. I'm mad at someone." Naruto flinched at the broad statement and began to glance around nervously, wondering what he did to upset his teammate. Just as Sasuke was about to explain, a knock sounded from outside. While rising from the chair, Sasuke saw Naruto tense. Sasuke let out a sigh. "Relax idiot, it's probably just Sakura back with medicine.'" Sasuke walked over and opened the door, and as predicted, there was the pink-haired teammate standing annoyed in the doorway.

The moment Sasuke appeared in front of Sakura, the girl instantly turned her attitude around and began blushing wildly. "Here you go, Sasuke-kun. Here's the medicine you asked for."

Sasuke tried to not flinch at Sakura's usual devotion as he took the medicine from Sakura's hand. "Yeah, um, thanks Sakura. You can come in." Sakura practically skipped inside as Sasuke closed the door behind her. "Let me just get the medicine and some water ready, dobe. This should have you feeling a bit better." Naruto gave a grateful nod to Sasuke, and watched as his raven-haired teammate moved over to the kitchen sink, and his pink-haired teammate grimaced as she now had no choice to head over to the sick teammate.

As Sasuke prepared the blonde's medicine, Sakura simply glared at the poor blond. "Poor Sasuke-kun, being stuck here to have to take care of you. Honestly Naruto, how selfish can you be?"

The blond flinched and mumbled to himself, "I didn't ask him to stay and take care of me…" _Even if did make me happy to have someone actually care for me for once in my life, and even happier that it was on my birthday. It does suck that I'm sick on my birthday, but at least now I don't have to worry about being alone on my birthday. But maybe I really should've sent him away and told him I was okay, even if it was a lie._

Sakura eye's widened up on hearing Naruto's mumble, and quickly narrowed her eyes in a glare aimed at Naruto. "How dare you! Poor Sasuke-kun is giving up his precious time to help someone like you and you don't even care."

Naruto froze and his eyes widened with shock. "No, that's not what I-."

"Save it," Naruto flinched as the command came out as more of a snarl by the usually cheerful girl. "I really do hate you, Naruto Uzumaki. You take Sasuke-kun away so that he has no time to have during the festival and you don't even care! Honestly, just because you're his teammate, he forces himself to take care of you. Poor Sasuke-kun!" _So he's only here because I'm his teammate, not because I'm his friend..._ "Honestly, Naruto, can't you do anything right?" Naruto couldn't help but flinch at the words he didn't want to hear these words especially on his birthday, the day he was supposed to be most wanted... "Well Naruto?"

Naruto blinked, unable to even open his mouth properly. _If they hate me so much, why don't they just leave?_ "That's enough, Sakura." Sakura's eyes widened as she turned around to see Sasuke towering over her, an angered look in his eyes. "I think it's time for you to leave. Why don't you go to the festival since you're complaining so much about not being there? Even though, I see absolutely no point in going to that stupid festival." The cherry-blossom haired girl looked ashamed as she didn't even bother to make excuses for her actions. She quietly stood up and walked out the door, but not before giving Sasuke an apologetic look which in turn earned a glare from the said-raven haired teammate. The moment she left Sasuke began to move the medicine towards Naruto while mumbling about idiotic girls when the blond teammate mumbled something. "What?" Sasuke looked at Naruto confused since he had no idea what he had said.

Quietly and almost shyly, Naruto whispered again, "The festival is supposed to be fun not stupid..."

Sasuke let out a sigh. "I know, I was just tired of her insulting you, you idiot. I said that to make her shut up; she was getting annoying."

"You insult me too, Sasuke..."

Sasuke frowned at his abnormally depressed teammate. "I...," Sasuke started out hesitantly, "I don't mean it when I insult you, just like I would think you don't mean it when you insult me. It's just our way of getting along..."

Sasuke glanced at his teammate who was now looking at him with surprise. "So you don't really mean it when you say all that stuff?"

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed inwardly. "Of course not you id-, of course not Naruto. It's more of a habit if anything else."

"So then," Naruto started out just as hesitantly as Sasuke, "are we friends?"

"...if you want to call us that..." Just normally said this statement could be considered a probable insult. However with the obvious blush on Sasuke's face, it was fairly obvious he was saying that he and Naruto were indeed friends.

"Heh heh thanks you stuck-up jerk."

"Whatever idiot. Oh and happy birthday dobe." Naruto's eyes widened, and he looked at Sasuke in wonder. Sasuke simply jerked a thumb towards Naruto's calendar. "We'll celebrate it properly next year." The blonde's eyes once again widened as he gave a tearful-eyed nod. "And tell you what, if you're feeling better later, we can watch fireworks from your roof. But only if you're feeling better and only from the roof."

"Hai~!"

Without saying anything else, Sasuke handed the medicine over to Naruto, who went back to sleep after taking it.

* * *

*Later on the rooftop after Naruto wakes up, while fireworks are blasting in the sky.*

"You know I only half understand why people hate me." Sasuke glanced over in surprise at his teammate, but stayed quiet so the blond could continue. "I thought I understood why people hated me, so at one point I tried to change myself to be more likeable. But it didn't matter what I did whether I was totally obedient, silent, or whether I just avoided everyone, it didn't matter. None of it mattered. So I figured, what the heck: why not just gain everyone's attention? After all people either ignored me or hated me, and if I had to choose between the two, I would rather be hated than ignored. At least then I'd be acknowledged you know?"

"That makes sense," Sasuke mumbled in agreement.

"I was always jealous of how popular you were; it was why I chose to fight with you so often."

A snort erupted from Sasuke gaining a curious look from Naruto. "I was always jealous of you."

"Of me?"

"I always thought you were just someone who was able to openly express yourself. I wanted to be able to do that. Sure everyone knew my name, but no one actually knew me. I sometimes thought I'd be able to be myself around you."

Naruto suddenly let out a laugh. "We really are opposites aren't we?"

"You mean that you're an idiot and I'm a genius?"

"No."

"Oh you mean that you're a clutz and I'm skilled."

"W-what? No!"

"Then you mean you're a loud mouth while I'm cool."

"At least I don't have a five foot pole up my butt!"

"..."

"Yeah I went there! ...you jerk."

"..."

"..."

"You live on ramen, I dump ramen in the trash."

"Sasuke! You-!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And...end! We all know these loveable idiots can keep going on and on haha. (Also for the record, I wrote this when I wasn't a super fan of her but I promise I don't hate Sakura haha. She just used to get on my nerves a bit before.) Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this ending; I added some suggestions that were made from my other fanfic account. And special thanks to my editor, who does not have an account at the present. Hope you all enjoyed, please leave a comment, and until next time~!

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah they are probably a little out of character, but hopefully not by too much. Also hope no one minds that I used jerk instead of the usual word, I figured that's the best substitute for it...somewhat. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and please, please review! I will update the next chapter hopefully today or tomorrow. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
